The Earth Bender
by ZaphodChick
Summary: Chapter Seven up! Banished for good by his father, how will Zuko cope? Filled with mixed emotions, he doesn't know what to do. ZukoxOC. Set after Season One.
1. My Name is Coru

I know, I know, I don't own Avatar!

A/N: I had this up before, but I took it off and changed some of it. The basic concept of the story is still the same, but I worked on the writing. I think it's better now.

* * *

Chapter One: My Name is Coru

"Why are we walking again?" complained Aang while looking longingly up at the blue sky through the intricate branches.

"Because this place is crawling with fire nation," said Sokka. "And a flying bison would be way too obvious."

Aang sighed, knowing Sokka was right, but bored of walking.

"Look at it this way, we get to examine the beauty of this forest up close," remarked Katara.

"Yeah, tree…tree…tree…oh look, leaves!" said Sokka sarcastically. He started to pull a leaf off when suddenly a rock the size of Momo zoomed past his hand, demolishing the leaf. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Katara.

"Did you not see that rock?"

"No—AH!" Katara screamed while ducking out of the way of another Momo-sized rock.

The three travelers looked at each other; Sokka hastily pulled out his sword, scanning his surroundings. Momo jumped down from a branch and landed nimbly on the ground, cocking his head to the side staring into the woods.

A barrage of smaller rocks sent Katara and Sokka to the ground, covering their heads. Aang waved his hands bending the air, redirecting the rocks. Momo cautiously moved in the direction from where the rocks came. All three humans were silent, Aang prepared to block another volley.

"Well hello there," said a female's voice.

"Hey! It's an earth bender!" said Aang.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang crested a small hillock and paused when they saw the owner of the voice, a teenage girl with short brown hair, green eyes and green attire, feeding Momo, who was comfortably nestled on her shoulder, a piece of fruit.

"Hey Katara, I think I finally found beauty in this forest," remarked Sokka while sheathing his sword. Katara glared at him.

"You're an earth bender, aren't you?" asked an over anxious Aang.

She crossed her arms and pondered the question, finally saying, "Yes. And you must be the Avatar, and Katara, and Sokka."

"Wait a minute, how do you know our names?" asked Sokka reaching back for his sword.

"There's a village that way," she said while pointing to her left. "Outside of it there is a board of criminals, banishments and missing persons." She paused. "Your posters take up most of the room." Momo pulled at her hair, wanting more fruit. "Ow! He isn't on the posters though."

"That's Momo," said Aang. "He's a flying lemur. And I think he likes you."

"The banging on my head with a rock is how he treats people he likes? I don't think I'd want to be his enemy." She handed Momo another piece of fruit and the banging stopped.

"So, there's a village nearby?" asked Katara.

"Yes, but I'd hesitate to go there if I were you…crawling with fire nation."

"Will you teach me?" asked Aang to Coru.

"What can I possibly teach the Avatar?"

"Earth bending. I don't know it yet." He grinned.

"Find someone else. You really don't want me." Momo jumped off her shoulder and started chasing a butterfly.

"Will you please, please, please teach me?" Aang looked at her pleadingly.

"I think fate may have brought us together," added Katara.

"Yeah…fate," she mumbled under her breath and then she went silent, contemplating. Sokka stared at her, and then watched Momo. "Earth bending isn't something that you can learn in a day. It takes hard work and self-discipline." She turned and started to walk away from them. After a minute she paused and turned. "Are you coming?" They looked at each other and followed. "By the way…my name is Coru."


	2. Aang's Teacher

WOOT! Chapter two is up!

Yeah, yeah, I don't own Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Zula, Appa, Bumi, and all the other characters...dang. But I do claim Coru! hahaha...okay, I'm weird!

* * *

Chapter Two: Aang's Teacher

Over the next few weeks Coru became Aang's mentor. He learned much from her and was advancing quicker than she expected. Coru could still be very brash, but she had loosened up, become friendlier and more pleasant.

"So what brings the avatar to this area?" inquired Coru one day sitting around a flickering fire well after the sun had disappeared.

"We needed to find someone who could teach Aang how to earth bend," said Sokka.

"And you randomly found me?"

"Well, we were on our way to the village, and yeah, just kind of found you."

Coru looked up at the sky for a moment. "It's amazing that no one has found us…I mean, the village is occupied by the fire nation."

"We'll be okay as long as Zuko doesn't show up," said Aang.

"Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko. Apparently he's obsessed with finding me."

"I wonder why?"

"Something to do with him being banished," said Katara. "But we've escaped from him several times."

"So even if he does show up, we'll be ready, especially with the addition of you Coru," added Sokka with a smile.

Coru half smiled. "You expect me to fight the Prince of the fire nation?"

"Well, if he shows up. You don't like fire nation anyway. It'd be a real treat for you!" said Sokka.

She rolled her eyes. "I think I'm ready for bed. Just put the fire out when you're ready." She turned and vanished into her tent.

Katara looked at the closed door. "She's weird."

"Katara!"

"Well, she is…something's just not right. She's not telling us everything."

"Let's just go to bed," said Aang. He too looked at the door thinking about Coru.

"I'm running low on fruit," she said the next day while tossing a small apple to Momo, who, in turn, brought her two nuts. "Thanks."

"So why don't we go down to the village. We've got some money. We'll pay for it," commented Sokka while attempting to start a fire to fry the fish he had caught for lunch.

"I already told you, Sokka, the fire nation is everywhere down there. I don't think it is a good idea." She watched the wood spark, flicker and then catch the other wood on fire, making a warm glow that crackled in her ears. She quickly looked away.

"So…how do we get more food?"

"Well, if you all want to go, I've got some other clothes…you could go to the village incognito," she suggested.

"Why don't you go…they're not looking for you…are they?" inquired Katara a bit suspiciously.

Coru laughed. "They aren't looking for me. I just don't like the village. It reeks of fire nation. It makes me sick."

"Well, I guess we could go," said Sokka.

"We'll be caught for sure!"

"Let's go," sighed Aang who was in no mood to hear them fight. "We've infiltrated other villages before…even a fire nation one, so let's just go. I kind of want to see the city anyway."

Coru came out of her tent and tossed some clothes out. "Sorry if any of them smell. Haven't gotten around to the river to wash them in a while."

Within ten minutes they were dressed looking like earth kingdom women. Aang's was too long and they had to find some string to modify it in places and tie it here and there.

"Do I really have to wear a dress?" remarked Sokka.

"My you look gorgeous," giggled Coru. "If I were a guy, I'd totally date you."

Sokka frowned, but upon hearing her laugh he loosened up. "Yeah, where I'm from, I'm the prettiest."

"Remind me not to go to that place," joked Katara.

"Something still doesn't look right," commented Coru while looking at them. "Oh, I know!" She entered her tent and came back out with a jumbled wad of various cloths. She walked up to Sokka and started stuffing his chest. "There, now you look like a woman."

Sokka looked down awkwardly. "Well then…"

Katara laughed at him. "I will admit that you make a better woman than I thought you would."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Sokka to Coru.

"No, I'm fine where I am."


	3. Do You Love Me?

I don't own avatar. Yay! My third chapter. You know, it's depressing to see all of these Mary Sues getting like THOUSANDS of reviews and your story that you have worked so hard on perfecting gets none or very few...okay, I feel better now!

* * *

Chapter Three: Do You Love Me?

Coru took a deep breath when they finally disappeared. She hadn't been alone since they arrived and she was ready for a well needed break. She enjoyed teaching Aang, but it cut into her time to practice. With a smile she went to go train. She entered her practicing circle and started out small, lifting several fist size rocks and zinging them about the forest. A grin crossed her face. This is what she enjoyed; this is what brought her ecstasy. Moving on to harder things, she lifted several large rocks and made then dance about her. She let them fall with a booming thud. Picking up a single large rock she smiled as she twisted it through the intricacies of the tree branches, up, down, up, right, curve, down, up…explode!

Coru shrieked as she watched the remains of the rock fall down to earth like rain. When the dust of the explosion settled he was standing there.

Emotions swelling and confusing, she brought a rock wall up blocking him from her. She leaned against it and hugged herself, a nauseating knock forming in her stomach. She didn't want to see him now, well she did, but she was afraid of what she had to do.

He walked around the wall and faced the startled girl. She looked up at him and then took off in a sprint. He seized her arm and pulled her to him.

"Coru, did I come at a back time?" he asked with a smirk.

She turned and rested her head against his chest, tears rolling down. "Oh, Zuko, I can't do it!"

He pried her off of him. "What do you mean?"

"I can't. I can't do what you ask!"

Noticing how scared she was he brushed his fingers through her hair. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, Zuko! I really do, but…but they're so nice!" she protested, looking into his eyes.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "The avatar must be captured. It's the only way to end this war."

She took a step closer to him. "I know…"

"Coru, please…do this for me."

She nodded her head and sniffed. "I will."

He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, an act that he had longed to do for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Sokka was the first to notice it. A large wall standing outside the entrance covered with pictures. Adorning the top were the words 'Criminals, Banishments and Missing Persons.' A giant picture of Aang filled most of the board. Intrigued, they went up to see it.

"Beware, the mighty Avatar!" read Sokka while adjusting his chest. "And his evil minions, water bender Katara, and Sokka…hey! I'm more than just Sokka!"

Katara nudged him. "Could you be a little more secretive," she whispered. "And stop touching your chest…it just looks weird."

"Hey, what's this?" exclaimed Aang as he pulled up his poster. "That's funny. This looks just like Coru!"

Katara immediately ran over. "It is Coru!" She ripped off some surrounding posters that covered it. "Banned from the city!" she read. Sokka looked over her shoulder in confusion.

"Wait a minute. She…She's banned?"

"I told you she was no good! We shouldn't go back," said Katara.

"No wonder she didn't want to come," said Aang.

"Well, she may not be all that bad…it doesn't say what she was banned for," he said scanning the poster.

"I just don't trust her."

* * *

"It's been too long," said Zuko grasping Coru tenderly as they sat in front of a warm fire. He loved her hair; maybe it was because most of his was shaved off, but there was just something about her hair that he couldn't resist. His fingers entangled themselves amongst her dark brown tresses massaging her scalp. Her hair smelled like the forest about them, intoxicating to him after spending so much time on a ship.

"I've missed you. And they keep talking bad about you and I couldn't say anything although it angered me."

"What did they say?"

"They talked about how you always try to get the avatar and you all end up fighting. It's a very repetitive story actually. You attacking…them escaping…you angry."

"Well, it won't happen this time. We're close to the fire nation borders. Once there—"

"They'll throw me in prison along with them," interrupted Coru.

"No, Coru. I'll protect you."

"Do we really have to turn them in? I mean, they're so nice, well, Katara doesn't like me, but I think that's just because her brother is attracted to me. But I have no feelings for him, besides friendship, I mean."

"You know that it is for the good of all that the avatar is captured!"

"For all or for just the fire nation?"

"Coru, don't get started on this…" grumbled the prince. "Besides, we're not all evil like you think we are."

Coru smiled up at him. "I've at least found one that I like." She tickled his nose. He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then kissed each fingertip until she giggled.

The snapping of a stick interrupted them; then they heard, "Honestly, how many has Momo eaten already?"

"Quick! Go, get out here!" she spat out all in one breath, but he had already vanished.

Katara entered the camp first glaring at Coru disgustedly. "Why were you banned?"

Coru froze and then smiled. "I didn't think you'd inspect the board, considering you're on it."

"Why were you banned?" Katara crossed her arms. Aang busied himself with getting out of Coru's clothing and Sokka pulled out his stuffing. They didn't care that Coru had been banned—they were banned from most cities, so it wasn't anything new.

"If you must know, I killed two people," she said casually while scratching her head.

"WHAT?" all three exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes Coru said, "Listen, it was a long time ago when I didn't have control of my bending ability."

"And so…one day you just killed two people?" asked Katara.

Coru sat up and remained silent for some time. She watched the fire scintillate; a bird boisterously chirped nearby. She glanced into the forest and looked back at Katara. "They were arresting my parents because they stole three loaves of bread for sustenance. We were poor, in destitute. And they arrested them for stealing bread to feed theirs and my hungry, growling, starving stomachs. It wasn't right!" As she talked a few simple pebbles rose in the air. "I got angry, and since I didn't know I had the bending ability, it came to a complete shock to me when two boulders thrust themselves upon my parents' captors, killing them instantly.

"I freaked out, screaming and looking for who had done it, because you know, bending was illegal, and I wanted to thank him for saving my parents." She paused and let the tens of pebbles drop to the ground. "It was me…I killed them." She paused and stared into the fire. "Of course there were witnesses and my parents went to jail and I was kicked out of the city. That was eight years ago."

Silence filled the small camp. Coru looked distressed; her friends sitting before her thought that is was because she had been force to recount her painful past, but in reality, the stressed, disturbed look was on her face because of the task she knew she had to do.

"I'm sorry," said Katara sympathetically.

Coru looked at her. "It's okay, really. I figured I'd have to tell you all one day or another." She paused, glancing up a rather annoyingly chirping bird. "So, what did you buy?"

"Food!" announced Sokka. "Although Momo has eaten most of it." He eyed Momo who put his ears down and growled, then pulled the piece of fruit from Sokka's hand and placed it in Coru's palm. "Stupid flying lemur!"

"Maybe if you'd be a bit nicer to him, he'd respect you," Coru said with a laugh.

"Right," he said sarcastically and grabbed another piece of fruit, shoving it in his mouth before Momo had a chance to steal it.

Popping the fruit into her mouth, Coru stood up and glanced again out into the woods. She then turned to Aang. "Training time little student."

"I'm not little!"

"Compared to me you are," she laughed. "Now come on, the sun isn't waiting."

"Can't we relax for a little bit?" he pleaded.

Angrily Coru stomped the ground, lifting a boulder and holding it mere inches from Aang who had fallen on his back on the ground. The rock was much heavier than Aang, or even Coru, or Sokka. "No air bending, no water bending. I'm going to let go." She eyed Aang who took a deep breath and stared at the rock. She sighed. "You're not ready," she said while tossing the rock aside.

"Hey! I could have done it!" he protested.

"No, you weren't ready. I could feel it."

"You could have let me try."

"NO! You would have died if I let the rock fall and I don't need the avatar's blood hanging over my head." She paused, realizing what she said. "Now, come on. We have lots to do."

Reluctantly Aang stood and followed Coru deep into the woods.

"Did she seem a little…?" Katara trailed off.

"Yes. Yes she did." Momo threw a nut a Sokka's head.


	4. What Have I Done?

A/N: yay! Fourth chapter! I hope you are enjoying this story, because I am enjoying writing it!

Yeah, I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Chapter Four: What Have I Done?

"I know I'm hard on you, avatar, but you need it. You don't need a soft teacher. You need disciplined training. After all, you are the avatar." She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Coru. You are a good teacher." As he talked Coru watched Zuko creep up behind Aang. "I should be more respectful, stop using air bending, and let you teach me." A large rock collided with his head; he slumped forward, unconscious.

Warm tears poured out of Coru's eyes. Frightened, she looked up at Zuko. "What have I done?"

Zuko walked up to her and grasped her tenderly. "Everything's going to be okay. You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course I'm coming with you," she cried. "I can't exactly go back to my home and say, 'Oh, I lost the avatar!' I'm coming."

Turning back to Aang, he pulled out some rope and tied his hands and feet to his body. He picked the body up and slung him over his shoulders. He looked at Coru who walked up to him, her tears nearly gone; he took her hand. Together, they started toward the coast, where Zuko had a small boat waiting.

When Aang awoke all he could see was the blue sky splotched with white clouds. His ears heard the quiet sloshing of water, a creaking oar. He quickly realized that he was tied up and he immediately shot up to a sitting position. His eyes went wide. Casually sitting in front of him were Coru and Zuko! The prince maliciously smiled at him.

"Welcome, avatar, to the fire nation," said Zuko while rhythmically rowing toward an ominous metal ship.

Aang looked around, examining his options. He took a deep breath and blew, bending the air to make it stronger, hitting Zuko in the chest, knocking him to his back. "Come on, Coru, help me get untied." But a strange thing happened; Coru just looked at him, and then back at Zuko as he sat up. He thought he saw tears on Coru's cheeks.

Zuko started laughing. "Avatar, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Coru."

Aang furrowed his eyebrows staring at his friend. She wouldn't look at him. "Coru, this can't be right. He's joking!" He noticed that she wasn't bound, merely sitting next to him by her own free will.

Coru glanced up at him, then back to her lap. Zuko chuckled, still rowing. "I'm sorry, Aang," she whispered.

"You betrayed me!" He paused and she looked into the water, unable to make eye contact. "I trusted you! Sokka trusted you! Katara tr—well, Katara was starting to like you!" yelled Aang.

"It's too late now. Before long you'll be meeting my father." The boat hit the hull of a large ship. Guards lowered metal chains that Zuko attached to the dingy. It then started to rise. Aang struggled with his restraints; Zuko sent a flare of fire in his direction. Coru looked away. "You're not escaping this time."

Coru had a large knot in her stomach. She looked at Zuko, ignoring Aang mainly because she felt horrible about her betrayal, but she loved Zuko. She wanted to please him, but it cost her three friendships. She fidgeted with her hands and bit her bottom lip.

Seeing her fear, Zuko said, "It'll all be alright. My father will accept you."

"I hope so," she whispered.

The boat stopped moving and fire nation soldiers helped Zuko and Coru out. They then picked up the bound avatar. A few looked warily at Coru.

"She is not to be touched," commanded Zuko.

"Yes sir. What of the avatar?"

"Take him below to the cell blocks."

They nodded and dragged Aang away. As he vanished below, still struggling, he yelled, "CORU! You were my friend! CORU!"

Coru looked away and Zuko clasped her shoulders from behind. "You did the right thing."

She instantly turned and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes, tears rolling down, burying her face in his chest. He put his hands on her back and remained silent.

* * *

"Haven't they been gone for a while?" asked Katara.

"You know Coru…sort of. She's one to train till the sun goes down."

"Sokka, the sun is down."

Sokka looked around. "Well, yeah, but for just a few minutes; I'm sure they'll be back any minute now." Momo threw a nut at his head. "Ow! Will you stop, oh! Nut!"

Katara rolled her eyes and stood up looking out into the distance. A cold breeze came up and blew around her. She turned back to see her brother in a wrestling match with Momo for a single nut.

"Stupid lemur, you threw it at me!"

"There's plenty of nuts in that bag…don't you think we should go look for them. I mean, what if something happened?"

"Katara," said Sokka, mouth full of nuts. "He's Aang, and she's a bender…if anything happened, they'd be able to handle it."

"I hope you're right."

An hour passed, and still no sign of Coru or Aang.

"Okay, maybe we should go check," said Sokka, standing up.

They took a stick-made-torch and walked toward the practice area.

"Look at these leaves," exclaimed Katara. "They've been burned!" She took a step back, a realization coming to her head that she didn't want to believe.

"Now that you mention it, a lot of these trees are a bit burned."

"You don't think…"

Sokka stood still. Through the trees he could barely make out the glistening sea reflecting the bright moon. "How close are we to the fire nation borders?"

"I…I don't know," said Katara, her heart pounding.

"APPA!"

* * *

Coru stood on the deck, looking out toward her home, with Zuko right beside her. He sensed her fear, nervousness, anxiousness. She left her home to follow him, to be with him. And now, he feared she was regretting it.

"I don't suppose you have a remedy for sea sickness, do you?" She held her stomach.

"I'm sure my uncle does. He seems to have everything…you don't like it on the ship, do you?"

"Zuko, I'm not going to leave you. I've, I've just never been on a boat this big before, and my stomach would much prefer to be on hard, dry land."

Zuko smiled—a rare thing for him. "You'll get used to it. Come on, let's find my uncle."

They didn't walk long until they found Iroh, an older man, short and stout, with graying hair, humming a tune as he walked down the corridor. He paused with a grin on his face at seeing his nephew and his friend. Although he had never seen Coru, he knew of her from Zuko's talking. Coru, too, had never met Iroh, but from listening to Zuko, knew much about the sagacious old man.

"Uncle, I'd like you to meet Coru. Coru, this is my Uncle Iroh."

"Well hello there, young lady. I have heard so much about you. Between you and me, I think he really likes you."

Coru smiled. "Hello, Iroh. I think he likes me too, which is a good thing, because I like him." Zuko blushed.

"Prince Zuko, since you are back, that must mean—"

"Yes, he's in the cell blocks below. I've already sent a message to father. He's nearby and wants to check up on this earth kingdom village, so he's going to make a stop here first to commend me." Coru's stomach groaned. "Oh, uncle, do you have anything for sea sickness?"

Iroh thought for a moment. "I've got this nice tea that I think will do the trick. Would you care you join me for tea?"

"I'd be delighted…and so would Zuko." She paused and the two teens followed Iroh. "It's almost like having a family again," she whispered.


	5. Not This Time

Okay, if you're reading this story, would you please review! I like reviews! Gimmie Reviews! okay, I know I'm crazy!

Avatar is not mine!

* * *

Chapter Five: Not This Time!

High up in the sky, a flying bison zipped through the clouds. His cargo was panicked and pumped up on adrenaline. Sokka sharpened his blade, while Katara looked over the edge, searching for the inevitable. When she sat the ship she shuttered. Momo snored next to her.

"There," she said.

Sokka looked over and saw a large metal ship that looked menacing and uninviting. Sheathing his sword, he said, "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not really."

"What if Appa flies low and discreetly dumps us onto the deck?"

"Then what?"

"I don't know! What if this is the wrong ship?"

"I can't be. It's the only one around. They can't have gotten far. This is where they are." Katara nodded. "We knock out two guards, steal their clothes and find Aang and Coru."

"It could work."

"It better, cause it's the best plan I have."

Appa dove toward the ship.

* * *

"When Zuko was a young boy," said Iroh, sipping tea. "He used to love flowers. Of course, he'd then incinerate them, but the point is, he does have a soft side."

"Uncle!" said Zuko through gritted teeth. Coru giggled.

"He likes to think he's this big tough macho man, but deep down inside, he is a soft little kitten."

"A kitten?" inquired Coru.

"Yes, a kitten…Zuko, you know I only joke. Don't worry, Coru, you'll see something amazing if we can talk him into singing on music night."

"Yeah, all the soldiers abandoning ship," joked Coru. She then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Loosen up, Zuko. You seem so tense."

"My father is going to be here soon enough, within the hour if the weather remains fair. At last I'll no longer be banished, and my father will take me back."

Suddenly, a guard ran in, interrupting tea. "Prince Zuko, General Iroh, the ship is under attack!" All three stood up. "The avatar has escaped!"

"Not this time!" announced Zuko running out, knocking the guard over.

"It may be best for you to stay here, Coru. The guards might mistake you for the enemy."

Coru nodded and watched the general and the guard vanish. She sat back down and continued sipping tea. She weakly smiled. The avatar was escaping, which meant he wouldn't be punished, but then her love would be angry, and with his father due at any moment. She bit her bottom lip and listened to her stomach churn, although this time, it had nothing to do with sea sickness.

Zuko ran up onto the deck to see mayhem and chaos. The water bender was pulling up waves, knocking half his army into the water. The avatar pushed air this way and that knocking foes down. Their stupid flying bison landed on the ship growling at the fire guards. All hope seemed lost to him. But then his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. This was for his honor.

"Get the avatar…knock him out. Seized the water bender, break her arms if you have to! The avatar will not escape this time!" he screamed out.

His guards that still remained on the deck pushed forward. One knocked Katara down and she water whipped him into the ocean.

"Oh, I'll do it myself," the prince muttered.

"Ahem…"

Zuko froze, feeling nauseated. Turning, he faced Azula, a smug look of pleasure on her face, her arms crossed.

"So, this is how you govern a ship, is it?" she taunted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I came with father. When I heard that you really, finally had captured the avatar, I had to see it for myself." She laughed. "To think, I actually believed you'd do it this time."

He wanted to attack her, to punch her in the face and break her nose, but at that moment his father marched up behind her looking grim and displeased. Zuko felt sick and glanced back in time to see his demise—the bison taking off with his ticket to his father's affection.

* * *

"Wait! We can't leave Coru!" said Sokka as Appa took off into the sky.

"Yes we can," said Aang. The two looked at him. "She's probably snuggling up with her boyfriend right now."

"She has a boyfriend?" inquired Sokka.

"She betrayed us. She's Zuko's girlfriend."

"What!"

"Yeah, it was kind of gross seeing them hugging…"

Silence filled the air. Katara wanting so much to tell everyone she was right. Sokka in a daze, not wanting to believe the girl he had feelings for was evil. Aang still wounded by the betrayal of a friend.

"Here, Aang, let me heal your cut," said Katara, bringing them all back to reality.

"So, where now?" asked Sokka. Momo threw a small rock, mistaken for a nut, at Sokka. "Stupid Lemur!"


	6. The Kingdom Will Pass to Azula

I'll give a warning...this may be my last update for a while. I know what I want to happen in the story, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. (man I hate those). Hopefully it won't last long!

Avatar does not belong to me, but Coru is mine!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Kingdom Will Pass to Azula

Zuko stood before his father, petrified, wanting to retch from embarrassment. Crying wasn't his forte, but he couldn't help the few tears that fell. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The avatar wasn't supposed to escape, again. Now his father's unmerciful grin told him everything—he had failed miserably.

"Father, I—"

"You no longer have to right to speak," boomed Lord Ozai. Azula grinned maliciously. Zuko clenched his fists, his lip quivering.

"Sir," announced a guard. Everyone turned. "We found this earth kingdom scum just sitting down below. She claims she's with the prince." Coru struggled in the grip of the guard.

Lord Ozai laughed, looking back at his son. "Don't tell me, Zuko, that you have fallen for dirt?"

"She's not dirt!" shouted Zuko, anger swelling up inside him. He looked at the frightened Coru. "She's on our side!"

"Sometimes I wonder whose side you are really on," he said to Zuko. "Bring her to me," The guard pulled a still struggling Coru up to the Fire nation lord. "Tell me, do you like playing with fire?" Coru opened her mouth, closed it and anxiously looked at Zuko. "Well? Are you mute? Deaf?"

"I…I…I'm sorry if I offended you, Lord." She bowed her head reverently.

He chuckled. "Well then, I'm glad that you get the opportunity to be a witness." He turned to his son. "Zuko, the title of prince is stripped from you. You are banished from any fire nation village and any village currently occupied by the fire nation. I don't want to see you pathetic face ever again, and if I do, I plan to kill you."

Coru, still standing next to Lord Ozai, watched Zuko respectfully lower to his knees as he said, "Father, please."

"I'm not your father anymore. You will never rule the fire nation. The kingdom will pass to Azula, who I'm placing in charge of this earth kingdom prisoner. As for you, you are to be tossed off the ship. You're life will be spared if you can swim to any land."

"Please! I did my best!" he yelled out as guards seized his arms.

"And it wasn't good enough. Now, Azula, I trust you will have fun. I'm going back to my ship." He turned and wandered away.

Zuko jerked free and kicked one of the guards. He shot a flame to Coru's captor, but he blocked it and started to pull Coru away. She reached with her free hand for one of her daggers and stabbed the guard. He slumped over and she kicked him in the head. She ran towards Zuko, who was preoccupied with his own battle, while pulling out her other dagger, but a wall of fire suddenly blocked her path. She skidded to a stop and turned and stopped again—she was stuck in a ring of fire.

Zuko knocked one of the guards away and bent the fire about Coru away from her. She started to escape but a fireball struck Zuko in the side, knocking him over. She skidded to a stop again as the circle closed itself up. He blinked his eyes and slowly stood up holding his head. He saw fire come at him from two different directions and swerved barely eschewing them.

"Coru!" he called out. Through the fire that surrounded her he could see her panicked face.

Azula sighed and marched up to her brother who wasted no time and swung at her. She leaned back, avoiding the attack, while grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He rolled and jumped up, kicking while blasting fire at her. Again she evaded the offensive and kicked her brother in the face, sending him back down.

"You were never any good anyway," she stated with a smirk. "And your girlfriend can't do anything."

He stood up, blinded by anger and swung repeatedly at his sister, each somehow missing. This gave the guards time to attack Zuko. Before he knew it, he was being dragged to the ship's edge. Sweat dripped from his brow and Azula stood in front of him.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

He jerked, but could not break free this time. Azula kicked him in the gut making him double over and heave for air. A guard slammed his fist down on his head. Zuko fell to his knees, his vision spinning and bleary. He blinked his eyes, and before he knew it, he was staring at the ocean below him.

Azula turned and faced her prisoner. Bending the fire, she entered the circle. Coru jabbed her daggers at the princess who seized her wrists and engulfed them in flames. Coru shouted and dropped her weapons. Azula sneered.

"I don't know what my stupid brother saw in you." The two eyed each other. "You're pathetic, earth kingdomer." Coru kicked her stomach; Azula stumbled backwards and then, rage pulsating through her body, seized Coru and held her face mere inches from the wall of fire that surrounded them. "Do you know how to swim, earth kingdomer?" Coru tensed and remained silent. Azula chuckled while pulling her back to the center. "I though so. Toss her over, but on this side. If you want, when she's thrashing about in the water, tease her with fire. Maybe it'll persuade her to learn how to swim."

The ring of fire vanished and two guards immediately seized her arms. Her hands still burned with pounding pain. She started struggling; trying anything to escape the water that she knew would be her doom. One of the guards smacked her face, another punched her abdomen. The breath knocked out of her, she coughed, gasping for air, clutching her stomach. The guards lifted her up and she saw the undulating ocean underneath her.

The guards began to laugh.

The falling sensation knocked the breath out of her and she wanted to retch, but she managed to scream out one word, "Zuko!"

He hit the water harshly, taking in a mouthful of salt water. Swimming back to the surface sputtering and coughing he looked back up at the ship. Suddenly he heard his name called from the other side. It was faint, but definitely his name. Then he heard, "I can't swim!"

"Coru!" Diving down, he struggled against the current to the other side where he saw Coru, desperately struggling in the water with fire balls falling all around her. She repeatedly called for help, but each scream got fainter and fainter.

"Coru, kick with your feet!" he said when he was nearly thirty feet away.

"I…I can't." She fell under, her hands sticking out. Her head bobbed up again, but just for a split of a second. Her eyes remained closed but she could hear the hissing of the fire hitting the water and she could feel her hands leaving the surface. Every muscle in her body told her to breathe, but she refused. She thrashed her hands about, reaching for the fading surface.

Arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her up. She coughed violently when her mouth tasted air again.

"Get on my back and hold tight." She grasped hold of him, still cough and screaming. "Hold your breath!" he said to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pressing her body against Zuko's. Fire lashed out all about them, but still Zuko continued on, swimming back in the direction of land.

Azula watched from the ship with her arms crossed, her black hair waving in the wind. She turned to her guards. "Find my uncle. Place him under arrest."

* * *

The sun melded into the ocean when the two teens crawled onto a sandy beach sputtering salt water, coughing, catching their breath. Zuko collapsed onto his back watching the stars come out for the night. His body ached, but he felt none of it; his mind focused on his father's aloof, malcontent expression. He had failed, failed miserably and now he could never go back, never go back to his family, to his kingdom, his friends…

"Zuko…" He turned and opened his tear-burned eyes to Coru looking at him anxiously. She bit her bottom lip searching for any words of comfort.

"Don't," he said while standing. "Stay here, I've got to be alone." He turned toward the tropical forest.

"Zuko!"

"Stay here. I'll be back." He vanished into the forest.

Coru pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the waves pushing and pulling the sand. Somewhere out there Zuko's father was sitting on a ship laughing at his son. Somewhere Azula laughed as well, probably more. She thought about Aang. Somewhere he and Katara and Sokka were free. She half smiled, excited that her friends escaped, but then part of her wished that escape never happened; then she'd still be on a ship sipping tea with Iroh and a happy Zuko. Perhaps she would have even been chatting with Lord Ozai. Perhaps he would have seen approval in his son if the escape never happened. She turned and looking back into the forest wondering if Zuko was okay.

When Zuko felt that he was far enough away from Coru, perfectly alone he collapsed onto his knees. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. Methodically he removed his armor, placing it in a pile before him. With a suffering scream he ripped his red and black shirt off of his body. He clenched his teeth and his fists and heavily breathed. He then took his dagger and cut his ponytail, laying it on top of the pile. One swift movement of his wrist and the pile, his past, erupted into red-hot flames. They reflected in his burning eyes and the crystal tears that delicately fell off his chin and splattered onto the ground.


	7. Suffering

A/N Sorry it's been so long. I kind of abandoned this story, but then a lone reviewer revived my interest. haha! Anyway, this is short, but more will follow soon. I don't own Avatar, but Coru is mine.

Chapter Seven: Suffering

Months passed. Time vanished, disappeared.

Coru and Zuko traveled back to her home, having no where else to go, nothing to do. Months they lived there, gathering fruits and trying their best to continue living in some sort of normalcy. Normalcy wasn't them. Each day they trained together, not bending, but focusing on their fighting skills. Zuko taught Coru how to better fight with her new daggers, a small present he bought her, although he wouldn't tell her how he got them.

A loud chirping bird woke Coru from her slumber. She sat up and scanned the darkness. She looked beside her—Zuko wasn't there. She stuck her head out of the tent squinting in the darkness, looking about with confused countenance.

"Zuko," she whispered. Wondering why she whispered she called for him again, this time louder, but received no response. She took a step out of the tent.

"Go back to bed. It's late."

She looked and saw his silhouette nearby, leaning against a tree. "I could tell you the same thing." She started toward him.

"No! Please, leave me alone." She persisted, ignoring his request. "Coru…" A hand moved to his face.

She gently sat next to him placing her hands on his face. He looked at her and she saw the moon's reflection in his tears. He took her hands and squeezed his eyes, more tears rolling down.

"Just…go…"

She wiped a tear away for him. He opened his eyes and stared at her, part of him wishing she'd go away and leave him alone, part of him wanting her, despite what he said, to remain by his side. The latter was winning. He never wanted her to see him like this, to see him reduced to nothing but a pathetic crying baby.

Without speaking Coru scooted closer and lowered Zuko's head to her chest in a motherly fashion. Loosing it, he started crying harder, convulsing with each sob. Coru lowered her head onto his, his short black hair scratching her chin, and tenderly rubbed his shoulders. She knew she didn't need to ask what was wrong. But she knew that comforting him was better than letting him alone while she slept. Hard and calloused on the outside, she knew that he suffered on the inside. Each day that passed since his formal banishment from his father he suffered. Each day that he knew Azula stood in his place he suffered. Each day since his mother's unexpected death he suffered. The way Coru held him now reminded him of his mother and that made him cry even more.


End file.
